


Blazing heat

by Persimon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Genderbend?, Mecha, man left behind, sentient mecha, spark AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persimon/pseuds/Persimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert is on a rescue mission in a burning building with her mecha unit, when structures begin to fail. After a floor collapses over them, Inferno does what he must to save his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing heat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sets in same a AU as these pictures, by Plantman.exe -> [here](http://plantmandotexeretired.tumblr.com/post/103424407899/random-doodles-of-a-verse-i-hadnt-doodled-in-a%20)  
> Plantman.exe is awesome and I have long admired her works.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Fire had steadily spread throughout the building. Inferno was stuck, with Red Alert inside of him. Upper floor had collapsed over him. Rubble and steel covered Inferno from head to toes, both legs and other servo. He could only move his nozzle servo.

Unable to get up or move, the spark AI took control of right servo, against Red Alerts commands. Inferno loaded nozzle with grappling hook and shot it into a nearest wall. The wall was weakened by fire and the hook went straight through, collapsing part of the outer wall. Wind blow through the new opening and flames grow higher.

Red Alert saw this and commanded the mecha to pull. The grappling hook got anchored somewhere outside, but instead of pulling himself out of the rubble pile Inferno shot rest of the rope out next to the wall. His AI ignored Red Alerts angry shouts and proceeded to clear a path toward the opening as far as he could reach.

Next he used last of his of fire retardant to coat the new path from wall to underside of his chest.

 

"Get up!"

"Red."

"I got the message out, they see the hole. Get up!"

"Red."

"Try again to roll to your left. Again!"

"Red, listen."

"I’m fine. It’s not too hot. I’m fine."

"Red Alert." Woman ceased her panicky ramble, but couldn’t stop hyperventilating.

"Red, listen. I am going to open my chest." Breathe in, breathe out.

"As soon as you get out," Breathe in. "run toward the opening." A whine escaped though her clenched teeth.

"Use the rope to climb down."

"…"

"Red?"

”…”

"Breathe!" Red Alert began to gasp the heated air and was shaking.

"No! Nononononon! You must come too."

"I cannot move."

"You have to!"

"A new Inferno unit can be built, but you cannot be."

"Inferno! You have to…" Rest of the sentence got lost under her sobbing.

"Please!" Two voices said as one. Other in despair, other with as much emotion as mechas spark AI could muster.

 

Both were silent. Opening in the wall fed flames with oxygen, and fire had spread throughout the floor. Fire retardant had kept the path and circle around them clear.

"As soon as I open my chest plates, jump out." Red Alert could only nob silently.

Mecha nobbed as response, even thought she wouldn’t see it. Inferno started to push himself up with his nozzle servo. The metal creaked under the pressure and bended. The arm mounted equipment would be useless after, but mecha knew he will never need to use it again.

Slowly Inferno managed to lift his torso out of the floor. Not much but enough that Red Alert could crawl out.

Red Alert couldn’t open the exit hatch, so Inferno proceeds to open his whole chest. That mechanism was only used when repairs were done. The blazing heat hit Red Alerts uncovered face as the cockpit opened. She was hanging in very awkward angle and ended up falling on her side in the puddle of fire retardant.

As she recovered from the sudden fall, she saw it.

 

The opening mechanism had not only opened the cockpit, but also surrounding walls behind it, exposing machinery and the spark AI chamber. Red Alert marveled the clear blue plasma, which pulsed inside the chamber. She had never seen it before.

Her gazing was interrupted by familiar voice though her helmets speakers.

"The fire will not stay out long, go now."

"I’m so sorry Inferno."

"Stay safe Red."

"I am sorry!" she sobbed and turned away, toward the opening in wall.

Next thing she knew, Red Alert was crawling and soon running toward the new exit. Her muscles tingled from adrenalin and felt like someone else was controlling her body. It felt like she was out of her body following some cut scene in a videogame. Only the heat and how it made breathing hurt kept her grounded. Her armor could only cool her so much.

Even as she reached the hole, grabbed the rope and jumped, she felt like automaton. Only when hanging on the rope she felt like coming to her senses. There was least three floors to the ground, but fire departments other units, who had got Red Alerts message, had inflated rescue air cushion bellow the opening Inferno had shot grappling hook out. She was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic that I have ever shown to public. I apology of all the mistakes I failed to notice.


End file.
